Behind The Scenes
by Mulligatawny
Summary: You never know what goes on backstage.
1. Tori

**(A/N) This is me trying my hand at the pretty writing style so if you can, tell me how you think I did. This was originally going to be a oneshot but I've decided to continue this with other characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Sing**

_d r o w n o u t t h e l i e s_

**Smile**

b.e.f.o.r.e/t.h.e.y/s.e.e/t.h.e/p.a.i.n./i.n./y.o.u.r./e.y.e.s.

**Pretty**

{o-n-l-y o-n t-h-e o-u-t-s-i-d-e}

**Dance**

_(Until) (The) (World) (Is) (Just) (A) (Blur)_

**Helpful**

so they don't see how **b**_r._o(k)E-n _you_ are

**Perfect**

how-you-_despise-_that-lie

**Laugh**

\just/\another/\lie/\to/\you/

**Love**

_so the self-hatred doesn't consume you_

**Happy**

_*if*only*they*knew*_


	2. Trina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Friends**

_{just another} {pretty little lie} {you've told yourself}_

**Talent**

_w_h_a_t_ y_o_u'_v_e _a_l_w_a_y_s _w_i_s_h_e_d _f_o_r

**Trends**

_m.a.y.b.e i.t.__'l.l h.e.l.p y.o.u o.u.t.s.h.i.n.e y.o.u.r l.i.t.t.l.e s.i.s.t.e.r_

**Attention**

_oh_how_you__crave__it_

**Strength**

o\n\l\y t\h\e\ p\h\y\s\i\c\a\l k\i\n\d\

**Stage**

_the only time the *spotlight* is on you_

**Loud**

(then) (they) (have) (to) (listen)

**Fame**

_{[just] [one] [more] [want] [you'll] [never] [get]}_


	3. Robbie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Family**

_W h e r e d o y o u f i t i n?_

**Rex**

T-h-e_s-h-i-e-l-d_y-o-u_h-i-d-e_b-e-h-i-n-d

**Shy**

_(afraid) {to} [let] (them) {get} [too] (close) {to} [you]_

**Awkward**

_y.o.u. d.o.n.'.t. k.n.o.w. w.h.a.t. t.o. s.a.y. w.i.t.h.o.u.t. g.i.v.i.n.g t.o.o. m.u.c.h. a.w.a.y._

**Songwriting**

the only time you're not ignored by _them_

**Selfish**

_\you've/\_never/\_been/\_the/\_first_/\to/\_get/\_anything/

**Overreactions**

_you'll milk the attention for all it's worth_

**Identity**

_Yo/urs_i/s_spl/it_ri/ght_do/wn_t/he_mid/dle_


	4. Cat

**(A/N) In case you were wondering, I'm planning on doing a chapter for each of the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Sensitive**

_you've~been~offended~one~too~many~times_

**Smart**

_too bad nobody sees it_

**Cupcakes**

_/they/used/to/be/your/brother's/favorite/when/he/was/normal_

**Naive**

{You} _(Refuse) _{To} _(Search) _{For} _(The) _{Bad}

**Random**

y.o.u.r._t.e.s.t._t.o._s.e.e._i.f._t.h.e.y.'.r.e._l.i.s.t.e.n.i.n.g.

**Emotional**

_you_have_too_many_emotions_for_you_to_learn_how_to_hide_them_

**Weird**

i_t _r_u_n_s _i_n _t_h_e f_a_m_i_l_y_

**Forgiveness**

_{it's_the_only_thing_you've_ got_to_give}_


	5. Jade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Parents**

_Yours/Put/On/Too/Much/Pressure_

**Dark**

_{(Because) (Your) (Parents) (Hate) (It)}_

**Mean**

*B-e-i-n-g*p-e-r-f-e-c-t*i-s*s-o*o-v-e-r-r-a-t-e-d*

**Possesive**

_|You|Can't|Stand|To|Lose|Anything|Else|That|Makes|You|Happy_

**Beck**

_H_e'_s _w_h_o _y_o_u _t_u_r_n _t_o _w_h_e_n _t_h_e _w_o_r_l_d _c_o_m_e_s _c_r_a_s_h_i_n_g _d_o_w_n

**Acting**

Y/o/u_L/i/k/e_P/r/e/t/e/n/d/i/n/g_T/o_B/e_S/o/m/e/o/n/e_W/i/t/h/o/u/t_P/r/o/b/l/e/m/s

**Insecure**

_You~don't~dare~let~it~show_

**Hate**

\lots/\_of/\_things\ /_bring\/_back/\_awful/\_memories/\_for/\_you/

**Emotionless**

_T h e y r e a l l y d o n ' t k n o w y o u , d o t h e y?_


	6. Beck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Parents**

_{Yours} {Just} {Don't} {Care}_

**Caring**

_(You/Refuse/To/Become/Your/Parents)_

**Handsome**

_Y.o.u. w.i.s.h. t.h.e.y. s.a.w. m.o.r.e. t.h.a.n. t.h.a.t._

**Nonchalance**

*the*one*thing*mom*and*dad*taught*you*

**Acting**

_{[Your] [Characters] [Always] [Get] [The] [Happy] [Ending] [They] [Deserve]}_

**Jade**

/She/Gives/You/The/Love/And/Care/You've/Been/Starved/Of/

**Humor**

_~It's~How~You~Deflect~The~Pain~_

**Friends**

_|You're|afraid|they'll|stop|caring|too|_


	7. Andre

**(A/N) This is the last one. Thanks to my friends angie2282 and smile-when-you-cry for being supportive of me and always reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Money**

_{you} [wish] (your) {family} [had] (less) {of} [it] (and) {more} [time] (together)_

**Likable**

*a*result*of*your*hidden*acting*skills

**Helpful**

_y.o.u. k.n.o.w. w.h.a.t. i.t.'.s l.i.k.e. t.o. h.a.v.e. n.o.b.o.d.y. t.h.e.r.e. t.o. h.e.l.p_

**Tolerant**

y-e-a-r-s_o-f_p-r-a-c-t-i-c-e_w-i-t-h_y-o-u-r_f-a-m-i-l-y

**Music**

_\your/\escape/\from/\your/\harsh/\reality/_

**Talent**

_|you're swimming (drowning) in it|_

**Tori**

_the~want~you~want~ the~most~is~the~one~you~don't~have_

**Perfection**

_Y o u ' d l i k e t h a t , w o u l d n ' t y o u ?_


End file.
